Cat-astrophe
by mikiritenshi
Summary: Queifer. A chemistry experimentation goes wrong that involves a cocky blonde and a cat.


Cat-astrophe

By: Lena C.

            Each carrying a well-sized package consumed in shiny wrapping paper, the sleek albino and the cocky blonde walked in unison to their closest friend's dorm.  It was his birthday, and both Fujin and Seifer had spent countless of hours browsing through the town of Balamb, bargaining and threatening the shopkeepers to lower the items' prices.  Fujin also managed to get herself a free black cat with yellow eyes as a pet.

            Alas, Fujin and Seifer arrived at Raijin's door.  A chocobo themed melody was heard behind the door along with loud…off-tune humming.  _Knock knock. _ 

            "OPEN," Fujin commanded.  

            "Hey, Fujin!  Hold on a sec, let me put some pants on, ya know," Raijin replied back.  Within a few seconds, the door opened and Seifer and Fujin walked in to see a very happy Raijin.

            "GIFT," Fujin handed her present to the birthday boy.  

            "Oh wow!  Thanks Fu!  Oh, is that cat my present too?" 

            "MINE.  NAME: MIDNIGHT."

            "Okay, okay.  Just asking, ya know."   Raijin walked to his table and set her present down, tearing the wrapping paper to shreds.  It revealed a weapon that was suited for Raijin.  Since his old weapon was a long wooden rod, Fujin bought him a new metal rod that retracts to a convenient size.  Overjoyed by his new toy, he hugged Fujin tightly with zeal.  Seifer stepped up to him.

            "Don't forget my present.  Happy birthday," Seifer handed him the package.  "Be careful now.  It's very fragile."

            "It is?"  Raijin looked at his wrapped present in a curious way and started shaking it to hear what's inside.

            "DAH!  No!  You idiot!"  Seifer grabbed the package away from him. 

            "Let me open it, ya know.  I won't break it," Raijin whined.  Seifer rolled his eyes and gave it back to him.      

            "Don't shake it."

            Ripping the wrapping paper into shreds, he opened the box to reveal a chemistry set.  Raijin always wanted one; he had always wanted to create and experiment Hyne-knows-what with potions.  "Dude.  Thanks man!  This is the best, ya know?"  Raijin stood up to Seifer to hug him, but Seifer backed away.

            "I don't do hugs."

            Raijin shrugged and went back to his new chemistry kit and set it up while Fujin and Seifer sat on the couch and turned on the television.

            "It even comes with safety goggles!"  Raijin gleefully remarked to himself.  "And gloves!"  After everything was set up, he looked in the Instructions/Potions handbook.  "Hey…that's a nifty experiment:  Transfiguration."

            Seifer and Fujin were too glued to the television to notice Raijin's commencement of experimenting.  Usually, they would run as far away as they could to get away from Raijin when he's experimenting in chemistry class because something always go wrong.

            Mixing the potions and unusual chemicals in a graduated cylinder, Raijin carefully stirred the final product.  "Hey guys!  Come over her, ya know.  I'm about to try something."

            No answer. 

            "Yo!  Fu!  Seifer!  Get over here, ya know!"  He took the remote and turned the television off.   

            "What the—" Seifer retorted.  

            "I'm gonna try transfiguring something, ya know. Help me on this, ya know," Raijin said, waving his potion around in the air.  Fujin stood up with Midnight in her arms and walked to the door.  

            "DANGEROUS."

            "Yeah, Raj.  Why don't you spare my life and let me out of your experiment transfigo-thing."

            "Aw, c'mon!  Nothing will happen, ya know?  This stuff is perfectly safe, ya know?  And it's my birthday."

            Seifer looked at Fujin.  "Alright, alright.  But we're keeping our distance."   

            Fujin stroked Midnight's back but suddenly Midnight sprang out of her arms.  "MIDNIGHT!"

            The cat went up to Raijin's legs and startled him.  "Whoa!  What the hell?!"  He jerked his arms up and lost his grip of the vial.  Seifer looked up to see a vial of purple liquid hurling in the air towards him.

            "Oh what the—" Seifer said as the purple liquid splashed onto his face.  "Shit!"  He wiped his liquid off his face with his hands.  "Fuck.  This smells like shit!  And I can't see!"  Seifer stumbled around for a towel but tripped on Raijin and fell face down to the floor.  "Hyne!! Damn it!"  Again, he reached around for something to wipe his face.  Midnight, still on the floor, strolled curiously to Seifer.  Seifer blindly grabbed a hold of Midnight unknowingly and brought it to his face and wiped the liquid off.

            "MIDNIGHT!"  Fujin hollered and ran to get Midnight, but a bright green light appeared suddenly between Seifer and the poor cat.

            "What the hell," Raijin stepped back as a swirl of green light covered Seifer's and Midnight's body.  He shielded his eye and turned away until the light diminished.

            "Seifer?  You alright?"  Raijin kneeled down to Seifer and tapped him on the shoulder.  "Seifer, open your eyes, ya know.  Seifer!  Can you hear me?"  He tapped him again.  

            Fluttering his eyelids,  Seifer looked up at Raijin.

            "Meow." 

            "Meow?!  C'mon Seifer.  Stop playing around and get up, ya know."

            Fujin walked up to Midnight.  "MIDNIGHT."  She picked the cat up and held it in her arms.  Midnight opened its eyes up to Fujin.  Once yellow, now Midnight's eyes are emerald.  Midnight hissed at Fujin and struggled to jump off, but Fujin kept her guard.  _What is wrong with you?  _Fujin thought.

            "C'mon, Seifer.  Get up," Raijin pulled Seifer up, but Seifer went on all fours and meowed, licking his hand and washing his face with his saliva.

To be continued…


End file.
